


Practical Lessons

by LeBean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: Voldemort decides on giving Harry Dark Arts lessons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Plot Bunny:** "Be one of us tonight,"

With the Wizarding World believing him to be a liar and Dumbledore leaving him to the tender mercy of his relatives right after Sirius' death with no contact whatsoever, Voldemort's nightly... _lessons_... on how to torture were reluctantly welcomed.

Ever since the Ministry debacle, Voldemort has been showing Harry gloriously horrific visions of what he would do to Harry's only relatives. And Harry found out very quickly that he did not mind- that he was actually looking forward to seeing some those particular visions come to life. He never really liked his relatives, anyway.

Hot burning on his forehead clued him in that Voldemort was in the house. Ignoring the pain, he slowly made his way down the stairs and into the living room where he knew Voldemort and his most trusted were. It looked like they were having a torture party with his relatives as the guests of honor.

He could hear Aunt Petunia's screams.

_What a wonderful sound to start his day._

"Harry Potter," Voldemort started, "Come to join us at last." The Dark Lord gestured towards Harry's bound and gagged cousin and uncle, and his bloodied aunt in the middle of the living room floor with eyes pleading Harry to save them.

Harry looked around and recognized most of the Death Eaters who escaped from the Ministry's clutches after the attack, including Snape. _How did they get in, anyway?_

"The wards-"

"Do not matter as long as you invite me in," Voldemort explained as Harry walked closer to his aunt to inspect the damage. "You did think about looking forward to your lessons having a practical application. I'm only here to help you learn, Harry. As long as we do not seek to harm you, and  _only_  you, the wards will let us stay."

Harry contemplated on that last sentence. "She shares my mother's blood," He finally whispered, almost horrified at how eager he was to start the torture. "She has be alive by the end of this."

Bellatrix cackled as she started another round of curses on Petunia, ending with a demonstration of _crucio_. "You have to mean it, baby Potter!"

Harry could feel Voldemort behind him as he stood in front of his aunt. A yew wand was placed in his right hand. It felt familiar, yet not the same as his own holly wand. He could feel Voldemort's other hand caressing his left forearm, at the space where the Dark Mark would be. "Weren't you looking forward to apply what you have learned from your lessons?" Voldemort whispered in Parseltongue, "Be one of us tonight, Harry."

Harry nods.


End file.
